


Hook, Line and Sinker

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack both agree, they should have done this a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, what can I say? This is one 'first time' I had to write. 
> 
> Originally posted March 2005.

HOOK, LINE AND SINKER

Jack glanced briefly at his passenger, she seemed relaxed, that same half smile on her face that had been there all week. Turning his attention back to the empty highway in front of him, he smiled himself. He'd been smiling a lot lately, for him. Ever since they'd gotten to the cabin. The week with Daniel and Teal'c had flown by quickly and when it came time to take them to the airport, he wasn't sad. He didn't think Sam was either. She had hugged them both tightly and when he'd come to stand by her while they waved goodbye, she had slipped her hand into his. The utter rightness of that simple gesture did more for his soul than any proclamations of undying love or passion. Not that there had been any of those either....

The drive from Duluth to his cabin was second nature to him, so he let his mind drift. A month ago he wouldn't have imagined that she would be here, at the lake. A month ago he had been sleeping with someone else...and so had she. Jack sighed, aware that the soft sound caught Sam's attention. She looked at him, her tender eyes and smile somehow conveying she knew how he felt. She scooted a bit closer on the bench seat and gently rested a hand on his thigh.

Briefly releasing the wheel with one hand, he covered hers for a moment, squeezing gently, before returning it to the steering wheel. He had truly liked Kerry, she was intelligent, funny, strong and independent—everything he admired in a woman. If she had any fault, it was that she wasn't Sam. And he could hardly blame her for the fact that she wasn't the woman he loved. He'd been happy with her, at least as happy as the circumstances allowed. But deep down, he had known it was an illusion. Why else had he kept his relationship with her a secret?

He guessed he had figured once Sam was safely married, he would make it public. But that hadn't happened. He knew Sam had enjoyed the week with the boys but maybe staying on an extra week with just the two of them was a mistake. They were both on the rebound—but did it truly qualify as rebound? He thought not, they had both been denying their relationship so long, it had become second nature. Kerry and Pete had merely been momentary detours.

"We don't have to stay the whole week," he suddenly blurted out.

Her hand moved idly on his jean clad thigh and he could hear the smile in her voice when she replied. "You're thinking too much."

He smiled, risking a quick glance at her. She was still relaxed and smiling. "Don't get accused of that too often," he pointed out. She didn't say anything, merely inched closer to him until their thighs and shoulders touched. He blundered on, compelled by something he didn't understand to offer her a way out. "You've been through so much lately."

"We've all been through a lot, Jack," she reminded him gently.

"Yeah...well, I mean, what with your Dad and all."

He felt the sudden tension in her body when he mentioned her father, but her voice was firm when she answered. "This is what my Dad wanted. And more importantly, what I want."

"Well, as long as you're sure."

"I have never been more sure of anything."

Her answer made his heart sing, but he merely smiled and turned off the main highway, heading down the secondary road that led to the lake. "Well, I'm glad that's settled then."

She chuckled; her hand tightened momentarily on his knee and the he felt the soft press of her head against his shoulder. Jack depressed the gas pedal a little further, easily passing the late-model Chevy pick-up that was chugging along at a snail's pace in front of them, suddenly very anxious to get to the cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam looked up from her laptop. Jack restlessly prowled the living room. The forecasted rain had arrived, just as predicted, and the sunny morning had given way to a dreary, rainy afternoon. He had worked on his rods and reels for awhile, dismantling and cleaning the ones Teal'c and Daniel had used, which had kept him occupied for a good hour. But now he was pacing the room like a caged lion.

She loved him so much, it made her chest ache. And after all their false starts and missteps, they were finally together. During the days after her father's death and the subsequent dissolution of both their relationships, they had talked—a lot. And they had both agreed to take the physical side of their relationship slow. The weeks since then had been nice, and the week with Daniel and Teal'c as their chaperones, had been good. To be together—and away from the oppressive atmosphere of the SGC with their teammates—had been a time of healing. The pain and grief over her father's death was fading, as was the pain and confusion of her broken engagement with Pete. She had loved him, just not enough and she had thought she knew him, when she really hadn't.

But the past was the past and she wasn't going to waste time brooding over what might have been—not when she had what she always wanted right in front of her. Jack was standing by the window now, looking out at the rain. She had put him through so much. If he had felt half the pain over her relationship with Pete that she had felt when she'd learned about Kerry, then they both had suffered. And while she sensed that the undemanding rituals of fishing and camaraderie of time spent with Daniel and Teal'c for both her and Jack, she knew he needed more. She knew he would never force the issue. But he had always been a man of action, not words. And maybe now was the time to walk the talk. 

Saving and closing the document she'd been working on, Sam powered down the laptop. When she closed it with a snap, he glanced over at her. "Finished?"

"For now," she replied. Rising from her spot on the sofa, she stretched, vividly aware of his eyes on her. "Still raining?" She crossed the room and stood next to him, looking out the window.

"Looks like it's settled in for the day."

He was probably right, she thought. The clouds were thick and dark, the rain falling steadily. She shivered a bit.

"Cold?" 

"Not really." Though she did shuffle a little closer to him and he obliged and put his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so good; he was warm, his chest rising and falling steadily beneath her cheek, his muscles firm beneath her touch. They stood that way for several minutes, silently watching the rain, while Sam tried to figure out the best way to seduce him. Her earlier resolve was fading and she was annoyed at her nervousness now.

He was her best friend, mentor and the man for whom she would die. Seducing him should be easy. She wasn't even aware she'd let out such a heavy sigh until she heard his low chuckle. "Such deep thoughts?" His voice was teasing, but it was the opening she needed.

"Actually," she pulled free of his arm and faced him. "I was trying to figure out how to seduce you."

His eyes darkened and she felt a thrill of anticipation at the look in his hooded eyes. "Sam...we agreed—"

"I know what we agreed," she interrupted. "I just think it's time."

He studied her for a long moment and then apparently reached a decision. His features relaxed and his lips curved in a slow smile. "Well, then I guess you seduce me the usual way."

Relief unexpectedly swept through her and she smiled, reaching out and smoothing the placket of his shirt. "The usual way?"

"Mmmhmm," he nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"So if I were to kiss you?"

"That works," he agreed.

Her mouth went dry and her palms were suddenly sweaty, her heart racing. She had dreamt of this moment so long and now that it was here, she wasn't sure how to proceed. This wasn't just some casual kiss or fling—this was the rest of her life. He continued to smile tenderly at her, his face full of understanding.

Placing her hands on shoulders, she stepped closer. His hands automatically went to her waist. Up this close, she could see all the fine lines that age and worry had etched in his face and she wondered how many of them she was responsible for. But he was waiting—and she was tired of waiting.

Stretching up, she placed her hands on his, a brief caress. His breath was warm against her mouth, his lips cool and firm. His hands tightened on her waist and encouraged, she pressed harder, molding her mouth to his. Her eyes fluttered shut and she concentrated solely on the kiss. He was an active participant, but he wasn't aggressive and it was the sweetest kiss she had ever shared. But it wasn't even close to being enough to satisfy her. Sliding one hand to his nape, she bit gently on his lower lip, his tongue sliding along his closed lips.

She heard a low rumble vibrate up from deep in his chest and his mouth finally opened. Sweeping her tongue into his mouth, she deepened the kiss, drunk on the dizzying taste of him as she explored his mouth, their tongues leisurely meeting in fleeting caresses. She was breathless when she pulled her lips from his and she took a shaky breath. His breathing was equally as labored, she was pleased to note. 

"So, how's it going so far?" She kept her tone light, but she really wanted to know.

"Good, good. I think you have a definite flair for this."

"What would you suggest next?" she asked, encouraged by his response.

"More kissing is good."

She nodded.

His face was serious when he added, "But someplace else. Because if you keep on kissing me like that, I won't be able to stand for much longer."

"I have the perfect solution." Taking his hand, she pulled him down the hallway toward the bedrooms. She hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to take him to the room she'd been using or his bedroom.

"My room," he murmured gruffly.

She pushed the door open and they were in his room. Slightly larger than the other bedrooms, it still had the same rustic, pine interior. The bed at least looked like a queen-sized one, covered with a navy blue comforter. The drapes at the windows were the same shade of blue. A dresser, bedside stand and chair were the only other furnishings. The room was dim and Jack released her hand, turning on the bedside lamp.

The light seemed so bright after the dim hallway and room that she blinked. "Do we need a light?"

He paused in taking off his watched and looked at her. "I want to see you." He gave her a self-deprecating smile. "I need to see you."

The intensity in his eyes and voice momentarily unnerved her and it was if a veil that had clouded her vision was lifted. This was no fairy tale or dream, this was Jack O'Neill. The man, who at times, knew her better than she knew herself. Her casual determination to seduce him suddenly took on a deeper meaning. Before this moment, there might have been the opportunity to turn back, to part with no hard feelings except that ever-present aching chasm deep inside her that no one else had been able to fill. 

She knew beyond any doubt that this wouldn’t be any casual fuck, even with the rather playful 'seduction' she had started. It would be a surrender to what had been inevitable since that first moment when she had seen something more in his eyes, the moment when he became more important to her as a man and not as her CO. There would be no going back from this moment—for either of them.

Sam smiled, hoping she looked more confident than she felt, and slipped her cardigan off. He'd seen her in various states of undress, the proximity and unusual circumstances of their job had seen to that. But this was the first time she had undressed for him. Her T-shirt came next, leaving her standing before him in her sturdy gray sports bra and jeans. She wished she had something a little more feminine on, but the heat in his gaze reassured her.

He shuffled closer and reached out, sliding a finger between her skin and the strap of her bra. "Practical," he murmured. She frowned and he grinned, apparently amused by her pained expression. "But then I've always had a thing for you in these things."

Ignoring the fluttering in her chest when his fingers absently graced her collarbone, his hand just barely brushing across her cloth-covered breast, she began unbuttoning his shirt. The worn flannel was soft and warm beneath her fingers and she soon had all the buttons undone. Unfastening the cuffs was a bit more problematic, as both his hands were involved now in stroking the brief expanses of her skin that were now exposed.

"Jack," she finally protested, firmly grabbing one roving hand at the wrist.

"Oh," he muttered, and then helped her, his shirt finally off and casually tossed on the chair. Before he could get any other ideas, she quickly tugged his T-shirt out of his jeans and pulled it over his head.

If he had seen her in various states of undress over the years, then the same could be said for her. Except this was the first time she'd been free to look...and touch. She reached out almost hesitantly and stroked his chest; the sparse gray hairs an arousing contrast to the smooth muscles. She leaned closer, his hands were already lightly stroking her ribs, her back. Inhaling deeply, she absorbed the safe and familiar scent of him. Nuzzling his neck, she pressed her lips to his jaw. It was slightly rough from his day's growth of beard and the she rubbed her cheek against his, enjoying the contrast in textures. 

"Sam." Determined hands had gripped her bra and she lifted her arms, leaning back enough so that he could pull the garment over her head. She had no illusions over her figure, she worked hard to keep her muscles toned and in shape, but she wasn't what she would consider voluptuous. However, when Jack looked at her, she knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. He seemed almost as hesitant as she had been when he first touched her, his caress light and tentative. Even with that fleeting caress, she could feel her nipples already tightening in anticipation of his hands, his mouth.

With a low groan, he wrapped his arms around her. She went willingly into his embrace, whimpering in pleasure when her breasts came in contact with his firm chest. She wriggled against him, increasing the pleasure for both of them. And then she felt something more, and with a low moan, she nestled her pelvis against the erection she could just feel beneath his jeans. Their mouths met in a deep kiss, the tentative first kiss replaced with a kiss that was a prelude to the deeper joining to come. 

Sam clung to his shoulders, drowning in his kiss. She wasn't sure how his legs were holding up, but she knew hers definitely weren't going to support her for much longer. When they broke apart, both gasping for breath, she buried her face against his throat. "Jack," she panted. "I don't think I can stand up much longer."

His response was half groan, half chuckle and then he took her by surprise, sweeping her up in his arms and laying her on the bed. He didn't move to join her right away, instead kicked off his shoes, his hands deftly working on his belt and the fastening of his jeans. She lay back against the pillows and watched with hungry eyes while he stripped. He was lean and fit, his inherent strength and power readily apparent now that he was stripped down to the basic man. She ached to touch him, to feel his body pressing hers down into the mattress, to feel him inside her. 

"Jack...." She was pleading, she knew it, but she didn't care. 

He looked up and kicked out of his jeans, leaving them on the floor. His face was in shadows from the lamp beside him, but the fierce look in his eyes and his lazy smile sent a shiver coursing through her. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her on his hands and knees, his long fingers already busily popping the button on her jeans and sliding the zipper down. He paused and looked at her, his hands hooked in the waistbands of her jeans and panties. "What do you want, Sam?". 

Now that he was finally back within reach, she felt something inside her that she hadn't even been aware of dissolve and drift away. With the easing of her tension, her earlier playful mood returned. "I thought I had already established what I wanted?" 

He got that befuddled look that she loved so much, because she knew what it was merely one of his many delaying tactics. And then he smiled—that sexy, lazy one that always made her insides all mushy. "Oh, that's right. You want to seduce me."

"That's right." Sam raised her hips then and let him pull her remaining clothing off. She waited until she knew he'd be the most vulnerable and that's when she acted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't sure what had happened, but one minute he was tossing Sam's jeans onto the floor and the next minute he was flat on his back with the woman of his dreams grinning down at him. "So...we've done the kissing and undressing part. What would you suggest next?"

"More kissing and touching is good."

"Hmm...." she leaned closer, her breasts just brushing his chest and licked along his jaw line before nipping gently at his ear. "What else?"

He gazed up at her, still amazed that this was finally happening. She deserved so much, he only hoped he wouldn't disappoint her. "You could tell me how handsome I am?" He went for the superficial, because this moment seemed too fragile and terrifying for anything else. 

"You are the handsomest man I know."

"And smart and clever?"

"Incredibly smart and clever. You caught me, after all."

He snorted. "I'm not so sure about that. I almost let you slip away."

Her smile faded and he wondered if he'd gone too far. They'd talked and while he felt confident in their relationship, the fact that he had almost lost her—and not to something simple like death—made something that seemed so simple suddenly very complex.

"We came so close, Jack." Her voice was husky and he could see traces of lingering fear in her eyes.

"But we came to our senses," he pointed out.

"I came to my senses," she retorted dryly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"It doesn't matter now." He rested his hands at her waist. "Besides, you were telling me how handsome and wonderful I am."

She nodded and smiled again.

"And clever," he added. "Let's not forget clever."

"Very clever," she agreed. "Anything else?"

"You could tell me how much you love me, can't live without me."

"I love you more than I thought was possible to love anyone. And as for the other? I tried living without you and it didn't work out so well. So it looks like you're stuck with me."

"So not going to complain about that."

"Good," she murmured. Apparently she was done talking then, because her lips descended to his. The kiss was inflammatory; she pressed her breasts against his chest and she moved to straddle his hips, his erection poking at her belly through the soft cotton of his boxer-briefs. She squirmed against him and he moaned into her mouth, the added pressure sending even more blood surging through his body. 

"Like that?" she asked, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

He slid his hands down her smooth back to her ass and squeezed gently, forcing her more firmly against him. "A lot," he growled. 

"I know something you'll like even better."

He groaned a protest when she pulled out of his arms, but when her hands trailed down his chest in a provocative caress and she slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his briefs, he stopped protesting. Lifting his hips, he gritted his teeth as she slowly pulled them off, his erection springing free. Eyes closed, he waited breathlessly for her to touch him again. And he was only mildly disappointed when he felt her delicately run her nails long the soles of his feet.

He opened his eyes and watched while she slowly worked her way up each leg, stroking, caressing and kissing. When she got to his knees, she pressed firmly on the inner side and he obediently spread his legs wider.

She had definitely gotten back into the seduction mode, he decided hazily. The slow, teasing touches did more to increase his arousal than a full-out assault. Her caresses were feather light on his inner thighs and when she leaned down and kissed his hipbone, he couldn't stop the automatic movement of his hips towards her.

He sensed her smile as she continued to press soft kisses on his other hipbone, as she continued to arouse and tease with maddeningly delicate caresses on his legs. Her fingers were cool and he flinched slightly when she cupped his balls, massaging them briefly. He forced his eyes open, because he wanted to see it all. One hand hovered momentarily over his straining erection and he waited in intense anticipation until she finally touched him, grasping the base with a confident hand. 

All he could see next was the top of her blonde head, but he felt everything. The smooth brush of her lips along his hardened flesh and the exploratory forays of her tongue as she learned him. And then, oh god, he couldn't think anymore when her mouth closed over the swollen head. Jack let his head flop back on the pillow then and simply enjoyed the hot feel of her mouth and tongue while she sucked and the rhythmic movement of her hands. 

What she was doing was nice—very nice, yet it wasn't what he wanted. He needed to see her—to be looking into her eyes while they made love. It was primal and he didn't fully understand it, nor did it really matter. He felt like he had been drifting without her and he needed that elemental connection. Placing a hand gently on her head, he murmured her name. "Sam." 

She either didn't hear him—or was ignoring him—so he raised up on one elbow and with a firm touch, tilted her face up toward him. And then he almost lost it completely when she licked her lips, her hair messy from his hands and her eyes almost black with desire. He moved as fast as she had done earlier, grabbing her beneath her arms, hauling her up his body and rolling over in one fluid movement. She let out an initial squeak, but quickly looped her arms around his neck and rolled with him.

With minimum fuss, he was soon settled between her upraised knees. Jack nestled his hips closer and gazed down at her, content now to take his time. He caressed her cheek and murmured, "So much wasted time." 

Sadness flickered briefly in her eyes and he regretted voicing his thoughts, but then she smiled gently. "We’ve already agreed that it doesn't matter anymore. We're together now."

Sam was right, but it was still so new that half the time he expected for something to come between them—or for her to change her mind. He didn't think he was a romantic man by nature and he knew he'd never tell her often enough—that he'd just always assume that she knew without him having to say it. But this wasn't one of those times. "I love you. And the whole can't live without you thing? Same here."

She looped her arms around his neck and her eyes sparkled with tender amusement. "Figured as much."

"Just for the record, then. In case there are ever any questions or anything...."

"I just have one question."

He raised an eyebrow.

"When are you going to kiss me again?" Her hands pressed against his nape, urging him closer and she shifted beneath him, which served to vividly remind him just what he had been intent on doing before he'd gotten sidetracked.

"Just kissing?" he asked, dipping his head and pressing a brief kiss to her lips.

"Mmm...more touching would be good." She emphasized her words by running one foot along his calf and arching her pelvis toward him. 

He moaned softly, readjusting his position between her thighs, his throbbing penis slipping through her slick folds. "Like this?" He emphasized his question with a slow rotation of hips against her. 

Her breath caught on a soft gasp. "That works."

"I have several options in mind actually," he murmured. Her throaty chuckle was soft in his ear as his head was already bent low over her breasts. He nuzzled one experimentally and she sighed softly. Sliding his lips across her soft skin, he pulled the closest nipple into his mouth. Her sigh turned into a low moan; he smiled briefly against her breast and then continued to leisurely suck, teasing and nipping gently at the tight bud. 

As satisfying as it was, to touch her and kiss her this way, he could sense by her ragged breathing and the restless movement of her hands in his hair that she was ready for more. And he was ready, as well. Sliding one hand lower in a smooth caress across her firm belly, he watched her face intently for any signs of discomfort while he probed gently through her wet folds. She whimpered, pressing herself firmly against his hand. He was more than pleased—and not at all surprised—to find her wet and ready. Removing his hand, he stretched over to the bedside table, fumbling with the drawer.

"Jack?" she questioned, sounding frustrated and annoyed.

"Just getting...ah, there." He settled back over her, condom in hand.

She frowned for a moment, then snatched the foil pack out of his hand and tossed it on the floor. "We don't need that."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on the pill."

He was still hesitant and not because he was worried about getting her pregnant. "If you're sure...."

"I'm sure." Her eyes grew intense and she brushed her finger across his lip in a whisper-light caress. "I want to feel all of you. To take all of you."

He felt her words all the way in his gut, fierce passion exploding within him. All he could manage in reply was a low growl and then he was kissing her deeply, his hands tugging and pulling at her legs until she wrapped them around him. With minimal hesitation he stroked through her soft folds, finding her soft recesses. Their hands met and fumbled momentarily but then she helped to guide him and he pressed slowly into her silky depths.

Her hands clutched at his hips and her eyes were wide open, staring into his. All the barriers were down and he knew beyond a doubt that she could see into his very soul. It was almost too real and he fought the urge to close his eyes, to protect himself from revealing too much to her. But they had come too far and been through too much for him to try and hide from her. 

"It's okay." It was just a soft whisper and he knew she wasn't referring to the physical act of making love or his inexorable penetration into her snug channel. She brought a hand to his face, stroking his cheek. Her luminous blue eyes were deep pools of understanding and acceptance that communicated more than words ever could. He would gladly lose himself forever in her eyes and in her arms.

"Sam," he managed to roughly choke out. It was only her name—forbidden for so long and when used now, still conveying an intimacy and depth of emotion that he didn't think he would ever be able to express. But by the look in her eyes, he knew it was enough. Jack slid his arms under her back and gripped her shoulders; her hands moved back to his hips and he thrust hard, completing their union.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

If it had been anyone other than Jack, she would feel unnerved by the way his dark brown eyes never left hers, the single-minded intensity in his eyes as he watched her. Maybe it said something for her past lovers that she had never felt this deep of a connection—it had always been for the fleeting pleasure of the moment and not the eternal. Sam knew that she was his priority at this moment—not merely a vessel for his pleasure. The pleasure was building for her, the incredible sensations growing as he slowly moved within her, a feeling that was beyond anything she had ever fantasized.

It was unbelievable and she moved with him, easily following his lead. He started moving then, slowly at first, pulling almost completely out of her before thrusting back in. There was very little hesitation—by either of them. They moved together as if they had been lovers for eternity, the years of unspoken communication guided their actions now. Sam felt the tension rise, gasping for breath with each inward thrust. 

She had no assurances that Jack would be a generous lover, just her bone-deep belief in him and his love, so when he shifted, one large hand sliding between their bodies to where they were joined, she gasped in surprise. He continued to gaze down at her and encouraged, she placed a hand over his, once more guiding him until his fingers brushed unerringly across her clitoris.

Arching into his touch and the amazing sensations already spreading through her, she gripped his shoulders and refocused on his face. If she didn't keep herself anchored to him, she feared she'd break and unravel into a million pieces. Of course, she might still fall apart, but he would be here to catch her. It was the most intimate experience of her life, watching him while he watched her, letting him see her at her most vulnerable. His insistent caresses demanded her response and—trusting him to keep her safe—she surrendered to him and let ecstasy cascade through her.

Sam clung to him tightly; his body pressed hers deep into the mattress while she shuddered endlessly against him. He held himself still, his presence deep inside her intensifying her release. It seemed to go on forever, his brown eyes burning into hers, his name falling from her lips repeatedly in a litany of love and rapture. Her vision eventually blurred and his face faded, but when she gasped his name one last time, she heard and felt the low growl that rumbled out of his chest. His entire body tightened against hers; she wrapped herself around him and held fast.

She had known he was strong, that his lean frame hid latent strength and power. It wasn't until this moment, when she was the focus of that strength and power, that she appreciated the true extent of the man. He thrust heavily into her, but it wasn't long before his movements faltered and became more erratic. When he groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder; she let her eyes drift shut and concentrated her remaining senses on what was happening.

It was as if every sensation was sharper and more pronounced. Her skin still felt electrified wherever they touched and with the feel of him inside her, she felt completely surrounded and enveloped by him. His skin was hot beneath her fingers, she could feel the fine sheen of sweat that was developing on him and the smooth movement of his muscles as he continued to move over her. Sam gently bit and then licked his shoulder, the slightly salty taste tangy on her tongue. She bit him again and he moaned her name, his hot breath washing across her skin.

Moments later she gasped softly when he thrust deep, grinding his pelvis against hers and she held him as his orgasm slammed through him. His hips jerked convulsively against her and she tightened her internal muscles rhythmically around him, prolonging his release. And while she didn't have another orgasm, the swell of pleasure that washed through her in a gentle wave when she felt his hot seed deep inside her was nearly as powerful. 

His body lay heavily against hers in the aftermath of their spent passion, his chest moving rapidly, his panting breaths breaking raggedly against her throat. Sighing softly, she relaxed and let her legs slide down his until they lay casually tangled. She stroked his hair, his shoulders, his back—wherever she could reach, gently caressing and soothing him. He briefly nuzzled her neck and she shifted with him as he settled more deeply into her embrace.

Smiling slightly, she ruffled her fingers through his short hair. Normally she'd be anxious to get out of bed and get cleaned up, the messier aspects of sexual intercourse contained and dealt with immediately. Funny how she didn't mind so much with Jack, though if they remained here much longer, she'd definitely insist on a change in position. Lying on a wet spot with two hundred some pounds of man on top of her wasn't exactly conducive to promoting a romantic atmosphere.

When his breathing settled, she raked her nails across his nape. He merely groaned and tightened his arms around her. Tugging a bit at his hair she murmured, "I love you, Jack O'Neill. And I will do anything for you, but..." she wriggled her hips a bit. "This is...uncomfortable."

He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes still slightly glazed. She pushed gently at his shoulder. "Oh," he muttered, understanding eventually flickering in his eyes. He eased out of her and rolled to his back. She followed immediately, curling up on her side next to him and resting her head on his chest. He tugged a corner of the comforter up over their legs and she nestled into his embrace. 

"That was good," he rumbled. 

His chest vibrated under her cheek and she smiled, lightly stroking along his ribs. "Worth the wait?"

"I would say on a scale of zero to ten, you're definitely—" She tugged on his chest hair before he could go any further. "Oww!" he protested. "I was going to say you're a twelve."

"Well, that's okay then...I think."

He chuckled, one large hand resting lightly in her hair before stroking through the short strands. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"What?" It was her turn to tease. "Gone fishing?"

When he tugged on her hair, she angled her head and looked at him. His eyes weren't teasing anymore. "No, not fishing. We should have acted on her feelings, instead of locking them up."

Her heart clenched with a surge of familiar pain and she lay her head back down on his chest before replying. "We had our reasons."

"I know," he agreed. "And at the time, I guess they seemed good."

"It doesn't matter now, Jack." Sam raised up on one elbow and gazed down at him. His face was relaxed and he looked content, even with the lingering regret she could see in his eyes. "Things changed. We changed."

"Or came to our senses?"

"That too." She smiled tenderly and stroked her fingers across the worry lines on his forehead. "But that's behind us now."

"Thank god." His features relaxed and he gripped her hand momentarily, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them. 

She smiled with relief and then snuggled back down into his arms. Idly stroking his chest, she asked something that had been bothering her ever since they'd arrived at the cabin. "Are you sure there aren't any fish in this lake?"

The hand that had resumed lightly playing with her hair paused. "I've never seen any."

"That's funny. I could have sworn I felt a nibble on my line earlier today."

"Who knows?" he chuckled. His hand smoothed down her back and then he hugged her tight. "Like you said, things change."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy Johnson stopped his old Chevy pick-up under a shady tree alongside the lake. It was a nice sunny day and he figured the water temperature would be just about perfect. Getting out of the battered truck, he opened the rear gate and lifted out the first of the two large coolers he had. Dragging it down the grassy bank, when he reached the water's edge, he opened it and dumped the contents into the lake. Half a dozen small bass mingled in confusion for the briefest of moments, before darting away into the depths of their new watery home. Andy smiled and hauled the empty cooler back to the truck. 

Minutes later he'd emptied the second cooler of its load of bass into the lake. Pushing his feed cap back on his forehead, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead. The sunlight sparkled on the water, the wind blew lazily through the trees, it was a beautiful spring day. _Yep,_ Andy decided, pulling his cap back down low on his head and taking one final look out at the lake before heading back to his truck, _it was about time this pond had some fish again._

THE END


End file.
